


Sleep attack

by Angelrainbowbarf



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Groping, M/M, Molest, Molestation, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Somnophilia, Squirt - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, finger blasting, forced creampie, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelrainbowbarf/pseuds/Angelrainbowbarf
Summary: Two short smut stories involving an invisible man  he attacks a female in chapter one and a male in chapter two  ty for reading Invisible smut. Characters are what ever race you envision. As well as any age from 18 and up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Her POV

I cuddled up in my sheets for bed. Making sure to tuck myself in completely. No limb was outside the covers. As i fell asleep i felt my bed give into another weight....

His POV

I peeled her panties away to expose her opening. Moving my fingers on it i rub ever so slightly downward. Her lips separated and closed again and again. As it got wetter she moved in her sleep. Slipping my fingers in i dont stop until im fully inside. 

"Ugh"

Her small grunt expressed discomfort as she tried lightly pushing me out. My fingers didn't budge and i continued my intrusion. Rolling and wiggling my now soaked fingers inside her tight cavity. Soon she started to move again. Her body absentmindedly trying to rid itself of the digits. Suddenly i started to pump. My fingers moving vigorously in and out. Making her wet with each movement. Her body got so worked up i felt her hole twitch. As i pumped more she twitched again. I knew it was almost time. I used my other hand to rub her clit. The sensation causing her to shiver. She rolled on her side forcing me to exit. Irritated i find her hole and slam in three fingers with a smack. Her back arches and she wakes up. 

"Ah!"  
I hold my stomach not expecting the sudden movement. What was that? I feel something slide out of me and i look down. My underwear are soaked and moved to the side. I cant remember if i masterbated or not. I lay back down exhausted from the day. Ready to get back to sleep. Ill shower in the morning. 

As she rolled herself up again i realized that it was now or never. I move the covers to her front and keep her panties on. I move them for entry. I first positioned myself at her pussy then started to glide in. She was resistant. He whole body moved in discomfort at the penetration. I continued moving inward. Slowly but surely i was all the way in. Her twitches and slow pushes excited me. For a minute I contemplated waking her up to a pounding. Watching her scream into an orgasm sounded magnificent in my head. Her whining moans mixed with the unforgettable wet sound of her being crashed into. The confusion on her face when shed turn around realizing no ones there and her hole is wide open being banged into. And how lovely would it be to watch her try and push out my seed as i spill into her. With that being said i also cant resist the urge to be so subtly sensual. With my thoughts in mind. I move to action. I grab her breast with my hands. Shes a normal size with hard nipples. She must like this. I rub and circle the tip, pinching occasionally. She throbs inside herself at my warm hands groping her tender chest. 

"Nnnnhh"

My mouth comes down and moves the bra out of the way. I suck on her chest slightly. Then i suck hard. Almost causing her to wake. Soon but not soon enough. There will be milk in here. 

I slowly move in and out making sure not to move her too much. Ah yes. This is much better the soft sounds of her excited breathing. The tightness of her pussy and the feel of her velvet soft chest in my mouth is to die for. 

Her POV

My chest feels like its being sucked on. Shivers run down my spine. My dream is feeling very real! What is that feeling? Somethings moving in me. Its strange. It feels good. Really good. My eyes flutter open staring at the wall. Im being rocked. I grab my blanket the hold stability. What is this?! My heartbrate is picking up! I hear smacks coming from under me. A dildo? It has to be. Why is it that- "AH!"  
I arch my back as my whole body tenses up. I try tp close my legs for whats coming next but theyre forced open! The smacking gets louder. I feel it inside me. Its growing. Its throbbing. I cant phsh it out. Its pounding inside me. I try to reach out to grab it but there's nothing there! I cant dont this anymore! Im cumming!

"Ah feels ah good ah ah!"

Squirt hits my leg and sprays on my sheets. The thing inside continues to pump snd draw out my orgasm. I cant even scream. All i have are moans. It feels too good. The feeling of hot liquid rushes into me. 

"Uggggnnn"

I hold it all until whatever's in me pulls out. I look to see what it was and there's nothing in the bed with me. What the hell?! I huff as i open my legs to see my swollen parts. As i move it around to feel inside, a wave of white stuff seeps out of me. As it gets on my fingers i stare at it. What just happened?...


	2. Sleep attack (male)

While watching tv i felt myself getting more and more tired. I giggled at the joke before finally drifting off. 

His POV

How lovely. Hes sprawled out before me. His sleeping figure shows no sign of movement. No blanket or covering. Just him and his briefs. His breaths are soft and quiet, almost generating a snore. The lips part as his mouth hangs open. To wake him would be a sin. I climb on the bed and brush away his hair from his face. So beautiful. 

I place my fingers in his mouth. Unexpectedly his sucks on them. My hardness only grows. Drool coats my fingers and i move to his chest. 

I take his left chest in my hand and rub soft delicate circles around the nipple of his right. Only to pull and squeeze. His nipple hardened under my touch. I then squeeze his chest drawing out a sigh from his exhausted body. If only he had milk in here. Id suck them until they were red. 

I place my mouth over his chest. Merely pretending. My soft sucks are enough to make him wiggle in his sleep. How cute. 

My wet fingers make there way in his boxers. They twirl around his hot hole. I grab lube from my pants and spread it across my fingers. Then i find his hole and push a digit in. 

Somethings in me. Somethings on my chest. Sucking. What is this dream?

I eagerly enter two more fingers. Stretching and rubbing him extensively. I stop sucking on his chest and move my other hand to his dick. I grab it and pump. My wet slippery hands make an amazing noise while stroking him. I think he feels it too because he only gets harder and harder. I know itll take a lot more then that to make him come. So i step up my game. My fingers pump into him at a rough speed. His hole greedily excepts me as it pulls me in and out. Twitching and clenching at every penetration. 

"Haaa"

He's starting to wake. I release my erection from my pants. While still pumping his dick i left up his legs and position myself. He may fight me but i can take him. Precum erodes from his tip. I violently rub his tip to get out more. He twitches in my hand. Hes close. 

I feel it! My dick is hard and someones rubbing it. It feels so good. My eyes flutter open at the sight. My pants are off and my dick is being pumped by something. Its standing straight up and moving but theres nothing there. I try to reach out and grab it but its nothing. I lay back in frustration. Not knowing what to do. Suddenly something exits my butt. 

"What the fuck?!"

Something big enters me and i scream. I reach to stop it but im thrown back onto the pillow. It slowly enters me and i grit my teeth. Fuck. Why does it feel like that? I grab the back of my legs as they are hoisted up. 

"Ahhhh!"

Im moaning! I cant believe it! I moaned. Why?! 

The pressure stops pushing. Only to grab my dick and pump faster. Then the thing inside me moves too. Im going to lose my mind! Pumping from both ends feels crazy! The slide of the pressure inside me plus me being jacked off feels too good. Im going to cum. 

"Stop! Haaaa ahhhh ungh"

Im getting so close. The wet smacks are only aroseing me now. My hole is twitching. Somethings throbbing inside. Shit! 

"Annhhhhh!"

Cum hits my chest as the pumps in my ass get faster. Please make it stop! It continues to draw out my orgasm. Making me arch my back as it hits my prostate. Theres nothing there! Im just open. 

His posture changed after he came. Hes having an orgasm. I pump harder as to release my own seed. His moans aid me in having an orgasm of my own. My cum coats his deep insides. Filling his intestines with a warm hot feeling. 

After the liquid stops pouring, it pulls out of me. I hold myself rubbing my hole to sooth its throbbing. Hot liquid pours out as i look at it. Its cum....


End file.
